A New Chapter
by queenspecter
Summary: Confessions and a wedding. Darvey embarks on a new life together.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. I just needed something to get me through the week before the finale so here's my take on what might happen. Roughly put together, I hope I did justice to the characters. This is the first chapter in a two-shot fic. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, nor its characters. This is merely a figment of my imagination.

Chapter 1:

Tears fell, words were exchange, confessions were made. Harvey looked at Donna as they were standing in the middle of his apartment, quite unsure of what to do. Despite their relationship seeming to be back to normal after she kissed him, a nerve was struck earlier that day that led them to this situation. Now, neither can even remember what had them fighting in the first place. That fight eventually led to more layers of untouched feelings and before they knew it, they were discussing their 12-year complicated relationship.

After an hour of back and forth, they reached their tipping point. "What the hell do you want from me, Harvey?!" She yelled, almost begging him to stop this charade.

He didn't like them like this, they were rarely in a screaming match and he hated every single one of them, today wasn't any different. For what seemed to be the millionth time, he said, "I want you to tell me the goddamn truth!"

She sobbed even more, moving to his couch to take a seat. She couldn't take it anymore and she was exhausted of fighting with him. He followed and took the seat next to her, making sure that there was enough space for her not to feel trapped but also enough for her to know he was there.

"Hey." He spoke softly, almost whispering.

She didn't answer.

"Donna, please look at me."

Her tears were uncontrollable and she shook her head subtly but he saw.

"Please." He wanted to guided her head to look at him but decided against it, knowing that she just needed a few minutes.

They sat there for a while until he heard her take a long breath. She finally looked up and stared into his eyes; his heart broke at the sight before him. He'd only ever saw her like this twice before and he mentally punched himself for being the reason for both those times, including now. He wanted to reach out and put his arms around her but he also needed some peace of mind so he let her say what she wanted to.

"I lied…" She said sniffing. "Before…. when I told you I didn't feel anything when I kissed you, when I said it wasn't about me, when I said I got what I wanted - " She was rambling and she just needed to let all of it out but he stopped her because he could see her difficulty and he got what he wanted to hear.

"Shhh….shhh…. It's okay" he finally got to put his arms around her, holding her tight. He wished he didn't have to yell at her but he knew it was the push they needed to move forward. They had been using subtext all afternoon and it wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Harvey" he heard her say through his dress shirt.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling. You don't deserve that. I am, however, glad you finally told me the truth." he released his arms around her and moved his hands as he intertwined them with hers.

She was confused; this wasn't the Harvey Specter she knew. The Harvey she knew wouldn't have been so calm about her lying. She almost expected him to yell again after her confession. But now, he's there beside her, holding her hands.

"Why?" he suddenly asks after moments of silence.

"Because I was afraid" she answered with no second of doubt. "Every time I brought us up, you'd always give some bullshit answer that doesn't help any of us."

With that, he looked down, ashamed because he knows it's true.

"I have long since accepted that, Harvey. I've accepted that you'll never be able to give me a straight answer and I was fine with that until that night."

"What do you mean? What changed?" he asks in a low tone; his eyes glassy and filling with tears.

Donna didn't know if it was right for her to tell him what Louis and Mike had before she kissed him. Instead, she said "I grew tired". She knew that that would hurt him but it's all she could think of at the moment.

He did feel hurt but he couldn't blame her. They had been tip-toeing around each other for long enough.

"For the record, I wish you hadn't" he says.

"Hadn't what?"

"Lied."

They both looked into each other's eyes and saw something that wasn't there before. Each just waited for the other to say something. Harvey goes behind the couch and places his hands behind it. She moves to stand and face him but stays on the other side of the couch. The sight reminded her of the night he came over to say he was turning himself in. He looked so defeated and helpless, just as he looks right now.

"Look Donna, I don't really know what to say here but one thing I know for sure is that we have to stop pretending". He is looking at her with tears filling his eyes and he takes a deep breath.

She walks over to him, takes his hands and turns him around to face her. He then sits on the back of the couch and prepares himself to say the next few words.

Holding her hands still, he says "I'm tired of fighting this thing between us and I know you are too. There is so much I need to say but let me start with this." Seeing his struggle, she lets go of his hands and brings them behind his neck, moving her thumbs in circles as encouragement and support, just like he had given her a while ago.

"I'm right here, Harvey" she bites back a sob as she hears him sniff.

"From the moment we met, I knew that there was something about you. You were unlike anyone I have ever met and it was like a breath of fresh air. I told myself that I needed that, you, in my life, so I asked you to work with me. Our relationship for the next 12 years, I admit, was rough but worth every fight and every disagreement. I don't know who I would be today without you and you, undoubtedly, made me the best version of myself". He was on fire and he didn't want to stop knowing that he was so close to saying what he really wanted to say, but she interrupted him.

"Harvey, you already told me all of these and what makes you think I don't already know it?" she gives him a small smile, almost a smirk.

He holds up a finger and says "You didn't let me finish. I'm getting there, jeez woman."

They both chuckled at the banter until it went back to seriousness.

"What you don't know, or what you weren't sure of is my exact feelings for you, for us. Sure, I was grateful for your loyalty and our friendship but there is something more. There has always been something more but I've only realized it recently."

"And what is that?" she asks, half desperately wanting and half afraid to know.

"After patching things up with my mom, after Paula, after the panic attacks, after everything that has been keeping us apart, I realized that I love you..."

She open her mouth to say something but he speaks before she does.

"I swear to God, Donna, if you ask me how again..." he sighs and continues. "You wanna know how I love you? I am in love with you. I think I always have been."

He wipes the tear on her cheek that decided to let go. He hates that he had to put her through so much just for him to be ready. She didn't deserve the words he had said before, the hopeful acts of love but didn't lead anywhere. Thinking back on the years he had put himself first, he didn't want to anymore. He decides to give her what she needs. She needs him.

Her thoughts are all over the place and her vision is blurry from the tears sitting there waiting to fall. She's not quite sure of what she heard but it was the best sound she could have ever asked for. A way of relief and happiness came through her and she thanks all the Gods there are for the man in front of her. She didn't deserve him, despite what everyone says. He may have had his issues but she didn't deserve his love, his heart so big that he'd do anything for her. She couldn't think of anyone else that would do all the things he has done for her in the years they've known each other.

"I am so sorry that we've wasted so much time. I am sorry that I had to put you through all my bullshit throughout the years. I am sorry that you felt unwanted." He looks straight into her eyes.

What was he saying? She never felt unwanted, given his declarations of "I need you" over the years. She wished she could tell him that but her mouth wouldn't say the words wouldn't come out.

It took him a few seconds to think of what to say next. "I once told you that you never have to feel scared again because I will never let anything happen to you." He remembers the conversation they had after closing her case.

"All the while, I was the one hurting you the most, and trust me when I say that I will never forgive myself for that. But now I'm making you two promises that I intend to keep for the rest of my life. First, you will always hear from me. We've struggled with communicating the important parts of our lives and I don't want that to be the case anymore. So, from now on, I will tell you everything. You can read me all you want but the words will come from me."

"And the second?" she asks between sobs.

He takes another breath before continuing. "I cannot guarantee that we will never fight. I cannot guarantee that I will never run again. But what you can always count on is me coming back to you. I don't care about the place or the time, I am making a promise to you now that whether times are good or bad, nothing will ever stop me from coming home to you." He has never said anything like this to any woman before but after all, she's different.

"I never want to cause you pain or doubt ever again. I think you've had enough of that already." he smiles at her.

There she was, right in front of him, and he still feels her hands on his neck. He moves to stand up, still leaning on the couch and he looks deep into her eyes. Thankful that she's still here listening to him, he's never felt so relieved in his life.

"I'm ready now, Donna. I'm finally ready to be with you, that's if you'll have me."

She doesn't say anything; her tears are uncontrollable now. Instead, her hands release his neck and she steps forward until she's standing between his legs. Her right hand comes up to play with his slightly messy hair, ruffled from his frustration earlier while her left lands on his chest. He closes his eyes at the touch.

"Oh, Harvey -" she studies his face, eyes closed and relaxed. She could tell it took him a lot to say what he did and she loved him even more for it.

"Hey... " she got no response. She needed him to see her eyes for what she's about to say.

"Could you please open your eyes?" she asks quietly. She's still playing with his hair as she slowly guides him to look up.

He finally lets her see those beautiful eyes of his, now filled with tears. Why can't he stop crying, he thinks. It was probably because of the woman in front of him and he just hopes that she gives them a chance.

She smiles. "I'll have you forever, Harvey."

In that moment, he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding in. His tears started falling again and all he could do was move in to kiss her. He grabs her face and presses his lips unto hers, needing it like air. It was more passionate than he ever had imagined and he couldn't believe that they actually did it. They're together.

She stops him before it could escalate further.

"Harvey, wait..." she laughs at their sudden urge for affection. "As much as I want to continue this, Mike and Rachel's wedding is in a few hours, we can't be late." She says, suddenly remember their duties as the Best Man and Maid of Honor. She hears him release a sigh and he gives in, muttering something about bad timing.

She gives him one last peck on the lips before she moves away from him.

"Ray is just downstairs, he can give you a lift." He says holding her hand, still not wanting to let her go.

She thanks him and goes over to the counter to get her bag. He's watching her move and she looks so natural in his home, like she belongs there. He smiles at the thought, not knowing that she catches it.

"What are you smiling about?" she tells him with a huge smile on her face as well.

He wonders if he should enlighten her with his thoughts but he decides to make her curious instead. He could get used to this he thought, when in fact that was their natural banter for the past 12 years.

"Oh, nothing important." He gives her a grin. "Tell you what, I'll pick you up at 5 and I'll tell you then." They're back to that teasing exchange they were so used to. He sees her thinking in her head, wondering what she'll come up with now.

"Ok, but till then I'll give you something else to smile about." She moves closer until she's about a foot away from him. That teasing smile is plastered all over her face and she could see the heat going up to his head. He tries to keep a poker face, pretending he isn't affected by the sudden intrusion of space. She's so close and if he could just grab her….. No, they'd be late for the wedding, he thought.

"And what might that be, my dear." Dirty thoughts fill his head as they are both taken aback by his own words but Harvey realizes that it felt so right. He should get used to those nicknames now and he mentally notes to decide on one for the future. God, what is this woman doing to him.

She leans closer to whisper in his ear, "I love you" followed by a kiss to the cheek. When she comes back to facing him, he has the biggest smile on his face, she was right.

"I love you too."

"See you at 5, my dear." She throws the nickname back and leaves his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone. So I managed to get this done before the finale tonight. Forgive me for any typos, etc. Enjoy! Hope we all survive the finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2:

It was nearing 5 when she decides to leave her apartment. It took her a bit longer than usual to get ready because she was still in a daze from the happenings of the previous hours. They got into a fight, she confessed, he confessed, they kissed. Now, they were actually going to Mike and Rachel's wedding as a couple. Who would have thought, right? She was wearing a black, backless, floor-length gown that she had picked for the occasion months before. If she had known she and Harvey were going to be together on the day of the wedding, she would have picked a sexier but still classy dress. She looks at herself in the mirror one more time and she thinks to herself that no matter the dress she was wearing, she was sure she could make his jaw drop. She was more confident of the thought now than she was before, given how he really feels about her. Wishing Harvey was already downstairs, she picks up her purse and heads out the door.

When she steps out searching for the familiar black vehicle, all she sees is Harvey, all handsome, leaning on his car. He is wearing a black and white tuxedo, tie instead of bow and she reminds herself how lucky she is to have this man. She never denied that he wasn't gorgeous, she just never told that to him to his face, inflating his all too big ego, but she knew all this time that Harvey Specter is quite a sight. Not seeming to notice her yet, he's on his phone, probably sending out emails before he's unavailable for the wedding.

She walks towards him as she says her signature greeting, "Harvey", in that all too familiar tone. Her two hands clutching her purse until she waits for his reply.

He finally looks up from his phone and his eyes light up at the sight of her. God, she could get used to that. His eyes roam her figure, taking in her look for the night and he says, "You're gorgeous" as he gives her a genuine smile.

She chuckles, still not used their new relationship. She looks over behind him to his car and asks him the question that has been on her mind since she got down from her apartment. "Where's Ray, and why are we taking your car?" she asks.

He smiles again, never doubting her keen observation. "Uhm well, I decided that I'd drive us there instead. I told Ray he could have the night off and it's just more romantic this way, don't you think?" he says, not letting the gesture go up in the air, perfectly stating his intentions.

He never fails to surprise her, she thought. She hesitates for a second but leans forward to kiss him, letting him know how much this means to her. Wow, she missed his lips. They spent a good moment wrapped in each other until they broke apart. With that, she walks over to the other side of the car as he follows her to open the car door, ever the gentleman.

They have been driving for about 10 minutes, enjoying each other's company, not needing any words. They sneak in a few glances at the other, aweing at the sight of them together and still not really believing it. She suddenly feels his hand grab hers and it is as steady as a rock. She looks at their clasped hands and then at him, only finding him looking back with so much love in his eyes. He focuses back on the road, not letting go. The comfortable silence fills the air and she leans closer to him, rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb. She knows he could feel it and they stay like that until they reach their destination.

Pulling up front, Harvey gets out to help her off the car then offers his keys to the valet. They walk inside hand in hand, not minding the glances by some people from the firm.

"Can you believe it, they're finally getting married" she says.

"Yeah, and moving on to a new life together" she knows what that implied.

"We'll see them plenty of times; they'll visit us and we can always go and see them. Nothing big has to change, right?"

He sighs, "It's just, Mike and Rachel are a huge part of the firm, it won't be the same without them. Plus, I have this new relationship with someone and it would be nice to have them around to share the new memories with".

She chuckles at the last sentence. "Well, I won't object to that but you know how they feel and this is what they want."

He nods and gives her a small smile, putting on a happy face for the ceremony. "Do you mind if I go find Mike, I just have something I'd like to say to him before this thing starts."

"Yeah, go ahead. I was just actually going to go to Rachel's room, meet here later?"

"I'll see you then". They give each other one last smile as they separated.

Harvey finds Mike in no time, seeing him chatting with some people from the office. He walks over to him and give him a pat on the back.

"Hey, big man. You ready for this?"

Mike turns around to see that it was Harvey and his smile tells him he is glad to see him.

"Hey! Man, I think so. I mean, I'm nervous but there is no where I'd rather be".

Harvey smiles at him, seeing how far they've come. He remembers when he had Mike break up with Rachel before and he truly felt awful at the time but it was the right thing to do. Now, he's glad that they were able to move past it and so much more.

"That's good. I'm really proud of you, Mike. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Harvey."

Harvey doesn't say anything else because he sees Mike's thoughts turning, wanting to say something so he waits.

"You know, you deserve this too."

There it is.

"I know what you said about not really looking to be with anyone right now, but Harvey, one day she's going to walk out of your life with another guy and you won't be able to stop her this time. I know how you feel about her and you are more than ready for a relationship, I mean, look at you and Paula. I just don't want to see you regretting it for the rest of your life."

Harvey knew this was coming, and frankly, he didn't know how to respond to such an ambush. He decided to just tell him and give him the closure he needs. He gives him this huge smile that could only mean one thing.

"Wait, you're joking" Mike says as he puts his hand up in front of Harvey.

"I'm really glad I'm not, Mike" he says, still unable to stop the smile on his face.

Mike stands there in shock, wonder, and joy. Last he saw them, they were on the most platonic circumstances. What could have possibly happened since then? He stops wondering himself and decides to ask Harvey. "Wait, so how, when, where?" he blurts out, not really able to form complete sentences, all he needed was details.

Despite admiring Mike's interest in his relationship with Donna, he remembers that they have a wedding to go through first. He laughs and gestures him to walk to the back of the church, the ceremony almost beginning. They got distracted by some guests that wanted to talk to Mike and that went on for a good 10 minutes. After a while, Mike finds Harvey again and opens his mouth only to have Harvey interrupt him.

"Later, Mike; I promise, I'll tell you everything. For now, let's get you married."

"Fine, but I'm telling Rachel as soon as we get to that altar" he scoffs at Harvey.

"Don't bother. I have a feeling she already knows". As if on cue, he sees Donna walking towards him. She takes his arm as they both walk down the aisle.

He leans into her ear. "Does she know?" he asks, knowing she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"She was so thrilled that she cried. If you see tears before she starts walking, it's probably from the news and not that she's getting married" she says jokingly. "And Mike?"

"Like you would expect, asking questions, needing details. After all, he was the one rooting for us from the start" he says as they near the end of the aisle. He lets go of her arm but before they separate, he hears her say "That's not entirely true", followed by a small wink. She's gonna be the death of him.

The ceremony went by and Mike and Rachel were reciting their vows to each other. _I wanted to marry you from the second I met you._ They couldn't help but sneak a glance at each other while the words resonated through the whole place. _I love you, and I always will._ One might even think that the vows were written to partially relate to them. It was perfect.

The reception started with Mike and Rachel's first dance as husband and wife. Everyone cheered as they got on the dance floor. It was surreal to see their two best friends marry the love of their life. All she could think about is how lucky she is to have a shot with hers. She looks over at him and she could feel him holding back tears. She'd cry too but it seemed like she used up all her tears for the day when Harvey told her he loved her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she hears him say. He probably saw her lost in her head, thinking about them.

"Nothing you aren't thinking too" she replies, knowing full well that that is all he could think about too.

"So, a craving for cheeseburgers then?" he jokes at her. It was automatic and while he is completely into their relationship, he still has some walls to bring down and she knows that.

She lightly slaps his chest. "God, they're so perfect, and so so lucky to have each other" she says as she watched them dance, completely wrapped around each other.

"You'll always have me, Donna" he turns to face her. "No matter what" he finishes.

Pulling him close, she wraps her arms around his waist. Her lips meet his in a passionate kiss, long enough to feel the fire between their bodies but short enough not to draw attention. "I know".

It has been over an hour now. Dinner was served and speeches were made. The dance floor was now open to guests and unexpectedly, Louis beats Harvey and asks Donna for a dance. He obliges as he stands up to pull her chair out for her. Before she leaves the table, he whispers "Next dance is mine", and he lets her go.

After a few minutes, the song is about to end so he goes over to Louis and Donna. Louis sees him walking over and says to her "I'm happy for you". How could he possibly have known? she thinks. She shakes it off and focuses on the man that just stepped in front of her.

"Hi".

"Hi".

The next song plays and his right arm wraps around her waist, almost hugging her to his frame. She doesn't move away, instead leans in closer.

 _I put my palms before her eyes  
And she told me my truth  
Laid the road for me  
A rich man's destiny  
But she saw it without you_

 _She's a liar  
She has no clue  
You're the one thing I will not lose_

"I've always love this song. Used to think it fit so perfectly for us" he says to her. He listens to the too familiar song he always played whenever they got into a fight. He found it one day in between records and immediately fell in love with it. It's such a coincidence that it's the song they're having their first dance to.

She smiles, "Well then I'm glad I picked the right one".

That throws him off. He leans back to look at her.

"You did this? How?" he asks, never failing to be surprised with her.

"I'm Donna" is all she replies with that smirk on her face.

 _I'll turn the tide_ _  
_ _Pull down the moon_ _  
_ _Run rivers dry_ _  
_ _Battle fate for you_ _  
_ _Let's burn the pages_ _  
_ _We'll start anew_ _  
_ _Right through the ages, to prove_ _  
_ _Fate don't know you like I do_ _  
_ _Like I do_

"You know what I love about this song?" she says to him, still swaying, her nose almost touching his neck. She inhales his scent, something uniquely his - combination of his perfume, shampoo, and after shave.

He doesn't reply but she knows he's listening so she continues. "The lyrics, like pulling down the moon and running rivers dry, they're impossible. And then I think about the years we've spent together, the times when we broke the law for each other, sacrificed relationships for each other…and they're not all that different. It's been hard on us both but I think we've established that we would do anything for the other, despite how impossible it seemed. If pulling down the moon meant us, I'd do it a thousand times. If I had to bend reality, I'd never stop searching the earth for that one miracle that gives me a chance to be with you." He looks at her, trying to figure out where all this is coming from.

"All those decisions we made in the past eventually led us here, together. And I think you have been my dream for the longest time that it has only dawned on me now that you have become my reality". It hits her like a force, her words slipping from her lips like they were just waiting to be released.

 _No other hope for me_ _  
_ _You're my destiny_ _  
_ _Won't go nowhere without you_

 _You're my fire_ _  
_ _That much is true_ _  
_ _You're the one thing I will not lose_

"Well believe it, Donna, because I am not going anywhere. It'll take more than sacrifices and the unimaginable to rip me away from you. Don't worry ok? After all, I _am_ the best closer in New York City. I promise you, it'll be me and you at the end of the line."

God, this man really did have a way with words. Before she knew it, he embraced her in a kiss that'll last a life time. They didn't know that it was only them left on the dance floor. Suddenly, over the speakers, they hear Mike's voice. They turn and they see him standing with a glass in hand.

He's looking at them with the big smile on his face. "I would also like to raise a glass to Harvey and Donna. It's about damn time. Cheers!"

They hear applause around them and then the whole world knew.

THE END.


End file.
